A Little Brother's Pain
by ShyWriter122
Summary: What happens when Raph and Mikey get into a fight, and one of them storms out of the lair, with the other chasing from behind? A short one-shot. And I mean short. No T-Cest. Enjoy :)


I ran. I didn't know where I was going and I honestly didn't care. I just kept on running; needed to get away from my brother. I hated him so much! We got into a fight back in the lair. Thinking back, it was pretty stupid. Looking behind me, I could see Raph chasing after me, his feet splashing into the puddles on the rooftops. Puddles? Oh yes, I forgot. Rain. It had started lashing rain when I left the lair.

I scowled, picking up the pace. Noticing my one and only exit, I jumped down into a dark alley, where my best friend's house was located. April wouldn't be very happy about having a visitor at 3:00am, but desperate situations call for desperate needs. I jumped down, landing on a fire escape. Glancing upwards, I could no longer see my brother and I smirked, glad that I lost him.

Suddenly, there was a large 'boom'. Followed by screams and the sound of shattering glass. Wondering what it was, I left the idea of heading over to April's and pursued the direction of the sound.

After five minutes of walking, I discovered a large armored vehicle, and I scowled when I saw who was in it. The van was parked outside a shattered building; which I guessed that was where the explosion came from.

Remembering my training, I stealthily sneaked behind the van, and with a swift movement, I took out my weapon and plunged it into the door. The sound of a shot gun being loaded could be heard from inside. I pulled my nun chuck out, the sudden movement pulled out the door from its hinges. I smiled in victory. With the door out of the way, I got a clear view of the enemy who was inside. None other than Agent Bishop himself. His men fired their guns, and I dodged, knocking three of them unconscious with a powerful blow to the neck. There were only two left, apart from Bishop who looked panic-stricken. I delivered a round house kick to one of them, and a dragon punch to the other. Groaning in pain, they slumped onto the ground; defeated.

Nothing was in the way of me a Bishop now. Before he attempted to grab his suitcase, I ran up to him and forcefully grabbed him by the collar, shaking him violently.

"What are you up to now Bishop? It's quite uncommon to see you in New York City. I know you're up to something!" I spat out angrily, not feeling like myself tonight. The whole thing with Raph just made me angrier. I really wasn't in the mood. "Mind telling me what's in that suitcase?"

I got the feeling something wasn't right. His terrified face slowly formed into a smirk. What was he so happy about? Didn't he realize he was going to be killed? I got more worried though, as he began laughing like a maniac, and it was really freaking me out. I let go of his collar and took a step back.

Suddenly, I cried out in pain as I felt something being jabbed into my shoulder. I could feel liquid pouring into my skin. It was more than likely a needle. That bastard! One of his men probably escaped while I wasn't looking, and came back, catching me off guard; giving him a perfect opportunity for a surprise attack. That's when I realized in agony why he was laughing. Who knew what kind of drug or poison was flowing into my blood stream now.

"Fool! Did you really think you could beat me? Right about now, that sleeping drug should take effect. So long Michelangelo. I'll make sure to have a pleasant surprise for you when you wake up. Or should I say, not so pleasant." He gave a cruel laugh. "Two turtles in one day! Ha! Luck is definitely on my side."

My eyes widened and I could feel rage growing inside me. I tried to kick him but that drug was making me weak, and as soon as my legs couldn't support my body, I dropped down in pain at his feet. My body felt do heavy. Did he say **two** turtles? I wanted to rip him apart! He captured one of my brothers?! It couldn't be Donnie or Leo; they were both in the lair when I left. There was only one who followed me, and in slow realization, I mentally cursed myself for being so stupid and falling into a trap. Who knows what Bishop did with Raph?

And it was my entire fault. My fault for getting into that fight. I started it as always. If I wasn't such a jerk, Raph wouldn't have followed me. No wonder I lost him so quickly. I should have known; my hot-headed brother wouldn't give up searching that fast. My fault for getting into this mess.

I could feel myself getting drowsy, my eyelids closing on me. My vision swam around the room. All I could see was a black and white blur bending down in front of me, which I presumed was Bishop. I couldn't move my limbs, I felt so weak, so helpless. What was he gonna do with me? No. What was he gonna do with Raph?

Everything around me started turning black, and as I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, I whispered one word. Forgive me, bro."


End file.
